


It's Been A While

by NoComment



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoComment/pseuds/NoComment
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have been broken up a while and meet again





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> Hey looky, I can write F/F sometimes! lololol. ok I was looking through old docs and found this, I know i posted it on tumblr back in Aug so I was like "let me post this here and show the people I don't always have someone with a dick! la deda deda"

The door was hurriedly opened and two slightly tipsy girls poured in soon after. They stumbled in and the blue haired homeowner shut it behind them, only to be pinned to the wood now behind her.

A pair of soft lips captured her’s in a kiss that she melted into. A feeling not felt in 2 years.

“Mmm, Peridot,” Lapis moaned as the tall blonde trailed kisses down her neck and nibbled on her collarbone. Peridot found a pair of hands in her hair, pulling tight. Just like it used to be.

Peridot ran her hands over Lapis’s sides and back. Lapis shuddered at the now unfamiliar feel of Peridot's false hands on her skin. She pushed off the door so their bodies were flush together. She then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“I still love you.”

Peridot pulled away to look Lapis in the eyes. “I never stopped loving you.”

Lapis grabbed Peridot's shirt and crashed their lips together once again. She tried to pour so much love into it, hoping Peridot would feel the affection burning through her.

It seemed to work as she felt Peri lead her away from the door, towards the stairs that lead to the bedroom. She somehow managed to only break the kiss once in order to get the bluenette's shirt off.

They broke apart once more to navigate the steps properly. Peridot grabbed Lapis’s hand and all but dragged her to the bedroom.

“Wow, you still know my house,” Lapis joked when they got to her room. Peridot let go of her to open the door then turned back to her.

“Well I've spent enough nights in this room I’d be ashamed of I didn't.” She grabbed both of Lapis's hands and walked backwards into the dimly lit bedroom, the only source of light coming from the hallway through the open door.

Peridot backed up until her legs hit the bed. She sat down and pulled Lapis between her spread legs. She kissed her chest and reached around to undo the back bra. Peridot took an erect nipple into her mouth and sucked gently while groping the other, earning a moan from Lapis who stroked Peri’s hair.

Lapis straddled one of Peridot's legs and sat down. She moved back and forth on the thigh, desperate to relieve some of the heat between her legs.

Luckily, Lapis still had her pants on. Peridot would get mad if Lapis got her arousal on her jeans. But then again, a mad Peri was a very _very_ fun Peri to fool around with.

But now wasn't the time. Right now was the time to show each other how much they were missed. How much _this_ was missed. How they never should have broken up in the first place.

Peridot grabbed her hips and almost effortlessly stood up with Lapis still attached to her, legs now wrapped around her waist. She turned around and set Lapis on the bed, reattaching their lips in the process.

The blonde groped Lapis's breast and rolled her hips into her, causing the bluenette to moan into her mouth. She repeated this a few more times before trailing kisses back down to Lapis's stomach.

Peri situated herself on her knees and locked eyes as she undid the button and zipper on Lapis's jeans. She dragged them down her legs to the point Lapis could kick them off, leaving her only in underwear.

Peridot ran her hands up and down Lapis’s thighs and leaned in to kiss her still clothed clit. Lapis hitched her breath as Peridot ran a thumb over her desperate heat, wanting more.

“Peri,” she whined and bucked her hips against Peridot's hand, making it clear what she wanted. Peridot smirked at her and ran her tongue down her sex. “Peridot, please,” she begged. Peridot gave in, pulling down the only barrier between them.

“You’re so beautiful, Lapis,” she cooed before leaning back in and giving Lapis that first sweet taste of relief. More like gave herself that first sweet taste of Lapis.

Peridot's tongue plunged deep, lapping up everything it touched. She held Lapis by her knees to keep her shaking legs spread wide. She shoved in deep to hit the stops she knew would drive Lapis crazy.

Lapis bucked her hips against Peridot's face, writhing in pleasure. Peridot pressed her thumb on her clit and she all but lost it. The thumb moved back and forth and in circles, maintaining and building the amazing release that was quicking coming.

“Peridot, please… right there,” she pleaded. “Please stay right there. Don't stop please. PLEASE!”

Her fingers thread in Peridot's hair to lock her in place. Peridot looked up at Lapis’s face, the sight of her gasping and struggling to gain steady breathing driving her on more. The needed to get that much needed release.

“Peridot…. Just a little… More.”

Moments later the knot snapped and Lapis let out an intense moan as she came. Heat spread over her as body shook and she gripped even tighter onto Peridot’s hair. Who, of course, didn't stop, drawing out the orgasm for all it was worth.

She stopped when Lapis unwilling came down from her high, relaxing on the sheets. Lapis bathed if the afterglow. She hadn’t come that hard in 2 years, not since they said their goodbyes. The feeling was amazing; just another reason she regretted that they ever split in the first place.

Peridot crawled up her heavy-breathing ex and looked down at her. Lapis’s half-lidded eyes rolled lazily to look at her.

“Hi,” said Lapis as she brought a hand up to caress Peridot's face.

“Hey,” Peridot said back and leaned against it. She lowered herself to kiss her ex. They kept it short and sweet but their love for each other showed through.

“Lapis, why did we ever break up,” Peridot questioned when they separated. She was a look of regret took over Lapis’s before she answered.

“I thought I could live without you,” she said and turned her head away, avoiding Peridot’s gaze.

“I was wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP old worksssss. anyway, you know the drill, kudo + comment yada yada yada <3


End file.
